Kalarisis Neferti
Name: ''' Kalarisis Neferti '''Species/Form: Cofagrigus Type: Ghost Ability: Mummy Hold Item: Gender: Female Age: 253 (Died and became a Ghost at age 35) Physical description: When in her coffin shell, Kalarisis looks rather similar to that of a feral Cofagrigus, albeit with a much more lithe and thin frame that would better fit a woman than a full grown male. The headpiece of the coffin is almost always shut, save for when Kalarisis is talking or making face to face communication. She usually moves around inside her coffin, rather than walk around with her actual ghost body due to her ability causing severe discomfort upon touch. Her actual body, not the coffin, is quite a different story. On occasion, the Cofagrigus will take leave from her coffin to walk about, allowing one to get a glimpse of her actual form. Standing at about 5'10" with a ghostly black form, Kalarisis's true body is obviously female: wider hips, decently sized chest, etc. Her form is often covered with a number of wrappings similar to bandages: in fact, her hair (which goes down to her shoulders) appears to be made of much finer strips of wrappings. Her eyes are a vibrant green: much different from her race's usual blood red. She usually remains in her coffin shell for several reasons, her ability, Mummy, being the primary reason. Because of her ability, anyone who makes contact with her ghostly form will either find their limbs wrapped and bound tightly by ghostly bandages, or begin to shrivel and weaken. As such, Ms. Neferti will not engage in intimate contact out of fear for what may happen to her partner. Personality: At first glance, Kalarisis is rather overbearing and forceful, often poking her ethereal nose into business that is usually not hers. She does not do this out of natural curiosity, however, as it is more from a desire to learn more about a person. She does, however, mean well, and usually apologizes profusely if something is uncovered that her client would have not wanted uncovered. She does have a healthy respect for protocol, and can be rather by the book at times: she's very slow at adapting, and if an unforeseen event occurs, she can, and often has, panicked. When it comes to the topic of relationships, Kalarisis's advice usually boils down to such: Is there sexual tension? If yes, screw each others' brains out and get that tension out. Of course, she does insist that safe sex is practiced. Her straight forwardness with it is rather off-putting, however, and has been the subject of many a complaint against her. In recent times, she has toned down this, but on occasion will slip back into old habits. History'': '' Kalarisis remembers very little about her life and rather sudden death, other than that she had been killed by an infamous serial killer at the time who had been targeting women. She only knows that she had been a Noivern in her previous life due to the fact that when she had returned to unlife as a Yamask, the little mask she carried bore her visage. Since returning to the world of the living, she'd devoted much of her time to learning who'd she been, but finding very little. All she learned was her name, and that she had been just a simple lady from a Renaissance era town in Unova that would eventually become Castellia City Upon finding out that her very touch debilitated and harmed others, she became reclusive, locking herself away and living alone for a good long time. Eventually, as time went on, she soon decided that even if she couldn't figure out who she once was, she would at least still live a full unlife. At some point in her later years, she would enroll in the then recently constructed PokeCombatCollege as a Psychology major, focusing on her studies above all else. She became the top of her class, and was eventually approached by the dean at the time to take a job as one of the school's guidance councilors, for which she immediately agreed to. Since then, she has been a valuable member of the faculty. Position: 'Guidance Councilor ''Major': '''Graduated with a Masters in Psychology. '''Moves: TBA Strategy: Though Kal does not fight much, she focuses on debilitating her foes and let the myriad of status effects take them down. She usually comes in direct contact with her foes at the start of the fight to remove any ability from the equation, as contact with her temporarily disables the ability in question. Then, she begins to use a variety of status moves, using her coffin's superior defense to block attacks, or her ghostly form's high mobility to dodge attacks until moves like Will-o-Wisp or Toxic take her opponents down. Strengths: TBA Weaknesses: TBA